Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) may involve remotely accessing desktop images running as virtual machines (VMs) in a datacenter. When virtual machines (VMs) are coupled to the virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI), a security virtual machine (SVM) may provide security services for a plurality of virtual machines (VMs). Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) may enable disconnected users continued access to the virtual machines (VMs) by allowing them to “check-out” a virtual machine (VM) (e.g., transferring the hosting of the virtual machines (VMs) from a datacenter to a user device). When the disconnected users check-out a virtual machine (VM), the checked-out virtual machine may lack endpoint security functionality.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for securing a checked-out virtual machine (VM) in a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI).